


Dreamers' Blossoms

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day was coming soon and Illex has something special planned for Kaiyo. For little Coerulus however, is going to be passed down something special from his dear papa but is given the chance to try first hand how to make it himself for his daddy</p>
<p>Happy Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers' Blossoms

It was a couple days before father's day and the Isurus-Feathertail household was excited for the upcoming day. Illex was hard at work preparing for his surprise. Whole he was doing so, he sent Kaiyo out for some ranked matches to keep him occupied and Coerulus to run a couple errands for him. Bent over the desk he usually worked on for his editorials for the local Inkopolis magazine was a plethora of wires, beads and tools. Illex hummed a little to himself as he worked on the pin he was going to wear. As he had never forgotten the wonderful kimono Kaiyo got him for mother's day, there was no better time to make use of the luxurious garment and more. He smiled warmly at the thought. "It's amazing to think that I have this kind of life now after the terrible breakup I had before meeting Kaiyo...thanks to him...what I had before seems like a dream." he murmured, looking up when he heard the door open and Coerulus stepped inside. "Tadaima, papa!" he called and Illex smiled. "Good to see you, squiddie. Did you get everything on the list?"

"I did! The nice anemone from the boutique remembered me so I got a few things with no charge!" he replied, holding the bag up as he walked over to the desk before his beak was left agape as he saw the in progress pin. "Did you make that?!" Illex chuckled and nodded. "I did." he said. "Wow! I didn't know you could make pins!" Coerulus said happily. "It's something that my family has passed down through generations. There is a lot that I carry now that I will soon pass on to you. The first was how to sing and dance. Soon enough you will learn to make pins just like this." Illex said, taking the bag to set on the table while Coerulus was left in awe. So there he stood, watching as his papa worked more on the pin, shaped to take on the appearance of a bundle of sakura blossoms, flowing tassels decorating the bottom with meticulously crafted wire leaves shaded a delicate green. It was a beautiful craft and Coerulus was so happy that one day he'll be able to learn this for himself. After an hour, Illex set the piece down. "Let's have some lunch why don't we?" he spoke up and Coerulus looked up before nodding. "Ok papa!" Illex pushed the chair back as Coerulus headed off for the kitchen, peeking into the fridge for something Illex could make. "What would you like? Wraps or noodles?" he asked the small squid. 

"Mmm...wraps please!"

"Shrimp seaweed wraps it is."

0

Once lunch was made, the two sat in the living room, Coerulus already on his second wrap while Illex was finishing his first. "So, squiddie, you known what you're gonna get for your daddy?" Illex asked. "Not yet. I don't know if he wants new gear really and there isn't anything new he wants weapon-wise. He's already planning to buy the Soda Slosher on his own time." Illex gave a nod. "True, he said he was gonna do that sometime this month, I just don't know when." Illex hummed. Coerulus nodded as he took another bite of his wrap. He was deep in thought that he didn't know Illex was calling for him til he jolted from the touch on his shoulder. "Thinking hard, dear?" Illex questioned. "Yeah..." he replied softly. Illex chuckle as he finished the last of his wrap before standing. "Well remember that your present doesn't have to be of monetary value." Illex spoke as he headed for the kitchen. Coerulus took the words to mind as he bit into his wrap. Eventually his eyes widened when something came to mind, turning over to the desk to see Illex back to work on his pin. He smiled as he sat back, eating up the rest of his wrap while thinking of what to make.

0

Later that night after Kaiyo tucked him in, the elder making a gentle quip that the younger squid would soon be too old for being tucked in, Coerulus was up once more. Listening close to make sure the two were in bed, the light from their room extinguishing a clear indicator, he climbed out from bed. Tiptoeing out the room, he checked once more to see that both were our and smiled as he headed over to the living room. Coerulus went over to the desk and pulled out the chair quietly before sitting down, pulling out the drawer that held all the tools as well as the materials. The pin Illex was making wasn't there as he hid it somewhere where Kaiyo wouldn't stumble upon it. He took out everything from the drawer before seeing a book buried underneath the items and pulled it out. "Huh..." he hummed before opening the cover of the book, revealing the title in elegant script along with a page further in that was bookmarked. Coerulus turned to the page to see the Gladiolus flower and blinked before seeing the bookmark was actually a wedged piece of paper. Picking up the paper, Coerulus unfolded the paper to read the note.

_'I'm sure you were thinking and took my idea to heart so I left everything in the desk for you, squiddie. Use the Gladiolus as a guide and make a present for your father._

_\- Illex'_

He smiled and nodded as he set the note to the side and pulled everything closer before getting to work. It was about 2am when Coerulus made to stop, yawning softly as he rubbed his eyes before looking down for the half done pin. It was rather messy for its start, wire bent in places where it should've been straight, the molding made for the petals cracked on the edges and some of the paint smudged. He sighed but was grateful for at least one thing and that he was able to fasten the wire nicely to the pin so that it would stay in place. There were still a few buds that he needed to do before it was finished but he'll work on them the next night. Yawning softly, Coerulus put everything back into the drawer, picking up the pin to bring back into his room and set it into a drawer to keep hidden. Heading out briefly to wash his hands and clean off the desk, he rubbed his eyes before heading off to bed. The next day was treated the same, Illex send Kaiyo out to play while he worked on the rest of his prep. 

Coerulus went to watch him as he did the finishing touches to his pin. When he finished, Coerulus smiled at the finished piece. "It's so pretty, papa!" he said as Illex lifted the pin. "It is. Some of my best work." he said before standing. "I'm going to place this back in its hiding spot. You have reign of the desk if you need it." Coerulus nodded as Illex left and he hummed before deciding to fetch himself some food before he did his work, grabbing his pin from his room. Illex stepped out quietly and smiled when he saw the smaller squid bent over the desk to work on his pin. While the smaller was distracted, he went to make a note and leave it on the coffee table before stepping out. Illex's departure was left unknown for a while as Coerulus finished the final touches to his pin and smiled. "It's not like papa's but daddy will like it, I'm sure." he said, lifting up the pin and nodded. Standing, he was about to take his pin back into the room when he saw the folded paper on the table and went to pick it up. Reading the note, he gave a nod and went back to his task before cleaning up.

0

More preparation was done and soon, father’s day arrived. Kaiyo was awoken to the sweetest kiss from Illex and he grinned. "Best morning kiss I'd ever received." he murmured. "Oh stop. You know you've gotten better before." Illex murmured as he kissed his forehead before settling down beside him. "So I'm sure you got plans for me today..." he began as an arm came to wrap around Illex. "I do but most won't be til later. For now, you get breakfast in bed, some cuddling then by the afternoon, we'll give you your gifts." Illex spoke and Kaiyo nodded. "Sounds like a plan that I can get behind." he murmured, kissing his mate's forehead before relaxing beside Illex. Kaiyo hummed in content as he reached up, cradling one of Illex's tentacles in his hand before kissing the top of his caliper. "I love you so much, Illex. You are such a precious squid and I still can't believe that you're all mine." he whispered. 

"I know, Kaiyo, I know. I'm so happy you are with me as well." Illex spoke. Kaiyo smiled more, kissing his caliper once again before snuggling close to him. The two rested peacefully before the door opened and Coerulus peeked inside. "Daddy? You awake?" he called. Kaiyo looked up from the bed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm up and so is your papa." he said before moving to sit up, lifting and settling Illex's tentacle that was resting on him to sit back in its place. Coerulus smiled before pushing the door open some more, revealing a tray.

"Aww, did you make breakfast?" Illex asked as he sat up. "Yep! Just something simple since I didn't want to use the stove and burn myself." Coerulus replied as he moved over to the bed, placing the tray up and revealed some sliced vegetables. "Well your knife technique is obviously getting better." Kaiyo said, grinning a little as he picked up the pair of chopsticks and picked up a vegetable slice. He ate it with a hum while Illex sat up to do the same. "Thank you, sweetheart." Illex said as he went to eat some as well. Coerulus smiled happily before moving to climb onto the bed. "So how are you enjoying the day, daddy?" Coerulus asked. "So far so good. It's been wonderful so far and I can't wait to see what else you two got up yer sleeves." Kaiyo replied as he took another bite of the vegetables. Coerulus giggled and nodded as he sat with them while they ate, humming softly that Illex soon joined in when he had his fill. When the plate was empty, Kaiyo and Illex went to lay back down and Coerulus headed off with the tray to put the dishes into the sink. "Gotta love our precious little squirt." he murmured as he pulled Illex close. "It's gonna be fun celebrating his birthday soon." Illex nodded in agreement before turning to him. Kaiyo looked to him and grinned, making Illex smile before he moved closer and pressed his lips gently to his. Humming a little, Kaiyo returned the kiss, reaching up to rest a hand against the back of his head as he deepened the kiss.

Tongues danced and beaks clicked lightly as the two kissed before Kaiyo pulled back. "Ya still got it, hun." he purred and Illex smirked. "Of course I do. That will never change." Illex murmured as he nuzzled his mate. Kaiyo chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his cheek and the two stayed like that, sharing a little kiss now and then. After an hour, Coerulus stepped back into the room and over to the bed. "Daddy, I have a present for you." he spoke and Kaiyo moved to sit up. "Do ya now? What’chu got for me?" he inquired. "Well...its handmade...and not quite good as it’s my first one...but I made it special for you." Coerulus murmured as he pulled his hands from behind his back and held up the pin. Kaiyo eyes widened before he smiled warmly. 

"Awe, did ya make a pin for my band? That's absolutely adorable." he cooed, taking the pin from Coerulus' hand. "Do you like it, Kaiyo?" Illex asked. "Like it? Hun, I fucking love it." he replied, moving to place the pin onto his band. Moving to swing his legs off the bed, Kaiyo stood before reaching down and picked up Coerulus, tossing him up a bit before hugging him. "You are such a doll, kiddo. Remind me to make yer favorite tonight." he said, rubbing noses with the smaller squid and making him laugh before setting him down. Illex smiled as he went to stand. "Coerulus, why don't you take daddy out for a moment while papa gets ready?" he asked, winking slightly and Coerulus nodded. "Ok, papa!" Taking Kaiyo's hand, the two headed out the room and over to the kitchen. 

When the two were gone, Illex moved over to the closet and opened it, smiling a bit as he went to take the garment bag down from the bar.

0

"So...ya gonna tell me what papa has planned for me?"

"Nope!"

"Aww, not even a little hint?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya little squirt! C'mere!"

Coerulus squeaked as he was scooped up by Kaiyo, laughing as Kaiyo began to tickle him. "I'll stop if ya tell me!" Kaiyo prodded. "Nuuu!" Coerulus wheezed in between his laughter, making Kaiyo laugh as well. After some time, Kaiyo did stop and placed Coerulus down. "Yer so cute and adorable, squirt." he said, smushing his cheeks together and Coerulus giggled. The door to the bedroom opened and Illex's voice drifted out. "Kaiyo, come on back in here, will you." Kaiyo looked up before patting Coerulus' head. "Behave yourself now. Snacks in the fridge along with juice. I'll be back out to fix lunch once I see what your papa wants to give me." Coerulus giggled behind his hands as he watched him go before moving to the fridge, opening it and grabbed his premade lunch that he whipped up before making breakfast. Heading into the room to get his hoodie, he slipped it on and headed back out to grab his bag and keys before stepping out per his papa's request.

With Kaiyo, as he entered the room, it was dark. "Hey now, what are you up to, hun?" he asked. A faint glow from Illex's tentacles illuminated his face, a small smile pulled across his face. "Why don't you flick on the light and see..." he whispered. Kaiyo clicked his beak a little before reaching over to flick on the light switch and was floored. Yet again he was blessed with the sight of his wonderful, gorgeous and dazzling mate in a beautiful gown which just added on more. His tentacles were done up beautifully, held up by the sakura blossom pin he made. That along with the kimono he bought for him for mother's day just puts everything into an elegant package that he was oh so ready to tear into. "Holy shit...Illex...you look absolutely amazing." he whispered.

"And it's thank to you getting me this beautiful garment. And I did say I'd wear it special for you someday." With a small flourish, he brought out a fan and swept it a little, wafting the scent of Kaiyo's favorite cologne scent that Illex would always wear for special occasions and he purred. "Aw hell...you know what that does to me..." he murmured. "I do...and plenty more." Illex whispered, setting a foot into position before he began to sing. Kaiyo near stumbled as he moved for the bed, sitting down with a plop as Illex began to move into a spectacular fan dance as he continued to sing. The sight alone was enough to make Kaiyo swoon and knowing full well that there could very well be more planned after the performance just made him all the more eager. But Kaiyo knew he had to be patient. All good things come to those who wait after all.

Illex gave a small smile behind the fan as he continued on, seeing the look in his mate's eyes and knew well what he was waiting and hoping for after the performance. Seeing that he had planned this well in advance and that Coerulus would be out as he asked for the possible time allotted, Kaiyo would get just as he hoped to get. His steps began to slow as he moved closer to Kaiyo and the other held his arms open, leaving Illex to drape himself over his lap and nestle into his arms. "Oh, hun, that was amazing. Absolutely amazing. Cod, I am so blessed to have you in my life." Kaiyo whispered, bringing their foreheads together. "As I with you. You've been an amazing father and amazing mate. No one could top the care you give to us both. So thank you, Kaiyo, for being there for both of us. And happy father's day."

Hands sliding up to rest on his shoulders, Illex leaned in to kiss his mate and Kaiyo happily returned it, falling back onto the bed with Illex. After the kiss, Illex pulled back and sat up. "Well this was only part one of your present, babe. You're welcomed to open the other now." he whispered, brushing a sleeve off his shoulder as he looked down to him and Kaiyo grinned. "I was a patient little boy so I'm glad to indulge in this gift. Thanks, hun." Kaiyo spoke, bringing him down for another kiss.

0

Coerulus hummed as he walked back in an hour after dusk and saw Kaiyo was working over the stove making dinner, Illex freshly showered and nestled close against his back in some dressed down wear for staying inside. Illex turned and smiled to him before pulling back from Kaiyo. "You have fun, dear?" he asked. Coerulus nodded happily as he stepped over to hug him. "Did daddy like your present, papa?" he asked. "He loved it very much. I think today was a very successful day with both our gifts." he answered, picking him up and kissed his cheek. Coerulus laughed happily as he hugged Illex around his neck. "I'm glad! Father's day went really well!" Coerulus said. Illex nodded with a smile. "You did so well for your first pin. I'm proud of you." Kaiyo stepped over while the broth simmered, hugging them both. "And I'm proud of both of ya. I love how today went and I can't wait for more days to be shared just as nicely. Thank you, both of you, for being such a wonderful family for me."

"Of course, daddy!"

"Indeed. Love you, Kaiyo."

"Love you too, hun."

"Me too, me too!"

"Of course, squirt!"

The family laughed, the gentle clinks of the gladiolus pin Coerulus made held strong on Kaiyo’s band.


End file.
